An Alien's Best Friend
by carcassi
Summary: Clark has a strange new pet, who causes some interesting problems. ClarkChloeLex friendship, hints of Chlark. Inspired by Margroks' story Dip.


**An Alien's Best Friend**

**By Carcassi**

**(With thanks and acknowledgement to: Margroks, who created my favorite super-fish; and Paperbkryter, who first discovered the delights of the ol' Kent swimming hole)**

**Rating:**PG-13

**Pairings:**Clark-Chloe-Lex friendship, hints of Chlark, non-romantic Chlex

**Spoilers:**None, really. Early Season 2-ish, but in my AU, "Tempest" and "Vortex" never happened.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. This is just for fun.

**Summary:**Clark has a very special pet, who causes some interesting problems. Sequel of sorts to **Margrok**'s story **_Dip._** (Although it's not necessary to read it first, I highly recommend it for pure, Season 1-style fun.)

Down at the old Kent family swimming hole, late summer was slipping lazily into fall. On the water's quiet surface, golden glints of morning sunshine mixed with a confetti of leaves raining down from the old oak that arched over the pool. A soft breeze stirred the big tree's remaining leaves with a cool sigh.

In the deep end of the pool, where it connected to the river, a dark shape moved. Leaves swirled as a large, black fin broke the surface, followed by the flip of a huge tail. In another minute, the pool was once again quiet.

The slim blonde in a tank top and shorts running down to the water's edge seemed not to notice. Petite, attractive, and fairly bouncing with energy despite the early September heat, she paused just long enough to catch her breath and drop her small bookbag on the grass.

"Clark! You won't believe the news!" Chloe Sullivan peered into the water, searching for signs of her oldest Smallville friend. His mother had pointed her in this direction when she asked for him at the Kent farmhouse, but Chloe knew very well that Clark had a talent for disappearing when he didn't want to be found.

_Hey, I wonder if he's skinny dipping again!_ She grinned, remembering how she'd sneaked up on a swimming Clark the last time and stolen his clothes. The magnificent view had been worth it, even though she'd itched from poison ivy for days afterwards. Not to mention the other discovery she'd made….

A small ripple caught Chloe's quick eye, and her grin widened. She scrambled to the edge of the high bank to get a better look, ignoring the inch-deep mud caking her sneakers, grabbed the nearest stray tree root for support, and leaned as close as she could over the water's surface. "Clark, are you hiding from me?"

"Craack!" In the blink of an eye, Chloe was underwater, still clutching a broken root end, and tugging madly to free her sneaker laces from the insistent nibbling of the largest, strangest-looking fish she'd ever seen. It had the rounded head of a catfish, oddly combined with a gigantic shark-like body that stretched out more than six feet. The huge, angled fin that topped his back waved gently in the water as Chloe finally broke free and shot to the surface. It followed in close pursuit. Chloe, gasping for breath, turned to face her attacker.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" She shook a dripping finger at the fish, which retreated a little, flipping its big tail back and forth just under the surface. "How many times have I told you that people can't _breathe_ underwater?" More tail flipping. The big fish ducked its ugly head, almost shyly, and dived away.

"OK, I'm sorry!" Chloe sighed. "Clark's buddy, the over-sensitive sea serpent. And I thought Smallville couldn't get any weirder." She held up the broken root-end that she still held in her left hand, and threw it into a corner of the pool. "Here, Flipper! Fetch!" A dark streak raced underwater in the direction of the stick.

"Flipper?" Chloe looked up to see her friend Clark grinning down on her from the high bank. Fully dressed (unfortunately) in his usual plaid shirt and jeans, he was six-feet-plus of gorgeous Kansas farmboy. The big fish surfaced as if on cue, stick in mouth. "Wow, you've got him well-trained."

"Well, he's a lot smarter than you," she shot back. Clark hauled her out of the water easily with one hand, and she plopped down beside him on the mossy bank.

Clark's sudden silence made her suspicious. She turned to find him trying hard not to stare at her wet tank top, which, she saw, was now clinging to her body in various interesting ways. "Ahem." His head popped up instantly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Nice to see you too." After a brief pause, just long enough to enjoy seeing the color rise in that handsome face, she relented and went on, "As I was going to say, it's a lot safer to call him 'Flipper' than"—she lowered her voice—"screaming out the name 'Big Fin.' Every fisherman in the county knows that name. They've been aching to catch this guy for years. He's only safe now because you hid him here."

Clark nodded. Last month, at the annual Smallville Fish-a-thon, more than one fisherman had boasted that he would be the one to finally land the legendary "Big Fin," even though no one had so much as seen the creature. Thanks to Clark, with an assist from his friend, Lex Luthor, town billionaire-in-training, the big fish—whatever he was and wherever he came from—now swam happily in his cozy new home.

"I'm really glad you two hit it off so well, Chloe, especially after the shock he gave you when you first saw him. I honestly thought you'd be too weirded out to ever come back here again. Lana says she still has nightmares."

"Well, Lana never did like anything out of the ordinary." Big Fin's tail hit the water with a loud splash, dousing both Clark and Chloe. "Hey, no offense, OK?" she cooed soothingly in the direction of the pool. "_I_ think you're pretty cool. For a fish. I'd hate to see you wind up as the daily special at Sushi-To-Go." She turned to Clark. "Where were you anyway? Your Mom said you were out here swimming."

"I was, for a little while. But I had to go back to the loft to get a book." He pointed up the long hill, where the top half of the Kent barn was just visible over the crest. "I saw you fall into the water and came running."

Chloe's eyes narrowed slightly. _He's not even sweating, and it's 80 degrees in the shade_, she thought. "Huh. Have you considered joining the Smallville High track team? 'Cause I think you pretty much broke the sound barrier getting down here that quickly."

Clark ducked his head and shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not that far," he mumbled. Chloe smiled inwardly. Clark looked so cute when he was caught in a lie. It fascinated her that someone so apparently simple and sweet could also be so mysterious. _Big Fin may be strange, _she thought, _but he's got nothing on you._

"Anyway," she continued out loud, "I hate to have to say this, but I came to tell you that you and Flipper here have a new problem." There was a _swish_ in the pool near the bank where they sat. Big Fin's head emerged, set with eyes that were unusually large and soft for a fish. Chloe shook off the feeling that he was looking straight at her. Meanwhile, Clark's own clear green gaze did nothing to help Chloe's mental processes. She struggled on gamely. "Remember, during the Fish-a-Thon, when you hid our friend for a while in Lex's swimming pool?" At his brief nod, she reached for the bookbag she'd dropped earlier. "I've got something I need to show you. . . ."

Lex Luthor was not pleased. Actually, that was an understatement. The steely blue glare he fixed on the unlucky servants who were caught in his path as he marched down the hall of his Smallville mansion sent them scattering in panic like wild geese in a marsh. He was dressed, as always, immaculately, in an Armani suit. In one hand he clutched his cell phone; in the other, the morning paper.

"Enrique!"

No answer.

"_ENRIQUE!_"

Lex threw open the French doors leading out to the poolside patio, and was instantly greeted by the flash of more than a dozen cameras. Figures in rumpled clothing popped out from behind nearby bushes and shouted several questions at once.

"Mr. Luthor, where are you hiding your new pet?"

"Do you or LuthorCorp have any statement about the story this morning?"

"Is this some kind of publicity stunt?"

Lex slammed the doors shut and hit speed-dial on his cell. "Hello, Security? Are you still working for me? You are? Not after today, unless you get these reporters off my property. And while you're at it, find my groundskeeper, Enrique, and send him to my office. NOW."

Enrique arrived minutes later, visibly trembling at the sight of his employer, who was quietly sitting, fingers templed, at his desk. Lex rose gracefully and paced forward, panther-like, newspaper in hand, forcing his servant back until the office wall stopped his stumbling retreat.

Lex's voice was deceptively soft as he unfolded the newspaper. "Can you explain what's in this morning's _Daily Inquisitor_, Enrique?"

Enrique gulped. On the front page was the headline, "LUTHOR SEA MONSTER?" Under it was a large, full-color photo of the manor's outdoor swimming pool, in which a huge dark fin-topped creature was clearly shown leaping around in the deep end. Two tentacles trailed from its catfish-like head. Beneath the picture, a smaller headline read, "Big Fin Found in Lap of Luxury!"

"It wasn't me, Mr. Lex! I swear!"

"Then who was it? One of your pool crew? Find out—and whoever it was, I hope they were well paid for the picture, because it's the last job he or she will get in a long while."

Dismissed, his hapless servant fled. Alone at last, Lex sank back into his comfortable leather chair and leaned his head into his hands with a groan. "Thanks, Clark."

"I am so dead." Clark groaned, throwing Chloe's copy of the _Inquisitor_ in the general direction of her bookbag. He got up, dusting off grass and leaves. "I'd better go see Lex."

He turned to go, but Chloe stopped him with a tug on his arm. "I wouldn't visit Lex right now without a good excuse, if I were you. There are bound to be reporters camping out at his gates. If they see a local high-school kid getting admitted to see the Great Mr. Luthor Junior, they're going to start asking a lot of questions. About you." Clark was suddenly very still. Chloe pretended not to notice. She continued innocently, "Um, I meant, questions about how you're connected to this story. I know I would, if I were on this beat. I'll bet at least one of them would get the bright idea of following you around, just to see if you knew where Lex has Flipper stashed."

Clark's face, normally golden, paled ever so slightly. Big Fin, aka Flipper, who had been splashing lazily near the surface while Chloe spoke, now swam quietly closer to the high bank, as if listening.

She hesitated. "I hate to say this, but it might not be such a good idea for Flipper to stay here with all this media buzz. This is juicy stuff for tabloids; I bet they'll have a small fleet patrolling up and down the Kansas River for at least the next month. And if they find him here, you and your family might get hassled too."

"But he can't go out into the river now without getting caught. We'll just have to think of something." Clark sighed. "And I've got to talk to Lex, Chloe. I'll risk the reporters. I, um, might even be able to get in without them seeing me."

For a minute Chloe was tempted to ask how, but restrained herself with an effort. "No need to take risks, Mr. Hero Type." Her eyebrows arched. "After all, don't you have produce to deliver?"

Clark answered with a blinding grin, which instantly dissolved Chloe's insides into a puddle of warm Jello. "Chloe, you're a genius." He caught her up in a quick bear hug that left her breathless. "Keep an eye on Big….Flipper for me, will you?" He turned toward the pond. "You hear that, big guy?"

No sound came from the pool. _Why_, Chloe wondered, _is Clark squinting so hard at the water?_

"Uh-oh. Flipper's gone. He must've swum out to the river."

Lex was still upset when Clark appeared, but, as always, he found it hard to stay angry at his young friend. He wasn't sure why—unless, of course, it was because Clark was also his _only f_riend.

"So you're telling me your pet's on the loose?" Lex tossed a blue Tynant bottle across the den to his friend, grabbed another for himself, and perched on the arm of the overstuffed couch, smiling. "Doesn't that mean we're both off the hook? If he's found, those newshounds will leave us alone. And that'll make Gabe Sullivan happy too, because right now he's running the plant by himself; I don't dare show up while this media circus is going on."

Lex took a sip of water, watching Clark, who sat down near him with a worried frown. "And need I add," Lex went on quickly, "that it's only by the sheerest luck that those reporters aren't hounding _you_ right now? You were with 'Big Fin' at the pool that day, after all. My camera-happy garden boy must've been too interested in the fish to notice."

"I can't let him get caught, Lex. He'll wind up as someone's trophy. Or in a lab somewhere."

Lex paused thoughtfully and took another sip. "I've never understood what you have against science, Clark. That fish—or whatever he is—is amazing. He's one of a kind. Shouldn't he be studied?"

"No!" Clark was on his feet before Lex could see him move, startling Lex into spilling water all over his custom-made lavender shirt. Lex mopped up with a bar towel and mentally kicked himself for deliberately pushing Clark's buttons. He could never resist the impulse, even though he knew how Clark would react. Lex was used to solving puzzles—and, friend or not, Clark was the ultimate unsolvable puzzle.

"Gee, Lex, I'm sorry." Clark handed him a dry towel from the bar. "It's just that Big Fin's a friend of mine."

Lex chuckled. "You know the scariest part of that? I actually believe you." He reached for a remote control, and clicked at one section of the wood-panelled wall, which slid back soundlessly to reveal a sleek plasma TV. "OK. It's almost time for the noon news; let's see if there's anything about your buddy, then we can figure out what to do next."

After listening to a local news anchor drone on for twenty minutes about town council meetings, crop reports, and the Smallville High football team's tryouts (not to mention a local jewelry store's ad for "emerald-like" meteorite rings), Clark was nearly nodding off. But, just as Lex came back into the room, having changed into a fresh shirt, an excited voiceover announced that there was "breaking news."

"Big Fin Update! News 11 cameras caught a large fish-like creature, closely resembling the one photographed recently on the grounds of Luthor Mansion, swimming upsteam in the Kansas River about ten miles west of Smallville. Could Smallville's own 'Loch Ness Monster' finally be found?"

On Lex's big-screen TV, aerial shots of the Kansas River appeared, and zoomed in on a dark speck moving just under the water's surface. As the speck grew in size, a huge black fin was clear to see as it sliced through the water.

Clark stared at the screen. "He's leading them away from here."

"You can't be serious. Do you really think that thing's intelligent enough to. . . ."

His friend cut him off. "He's going to get caught. I've got to stop him!" Lex glanced at him in surprise, but the TV announcer's voice cut off his reply.

"Our News 11 'copter shot this footage moments ago near Grandville. Lowell County has requested the assistance of the state Department of Natural Resources in capturing the creature, which is, reportedly, nearly seven feet long, and heading upstream at a tremendous speed. Meanwhile, inquiries have been pouring in from the world scientific community. Noted cryptobiologist Dr. Millar Gough of the University of Vancouver theorizes that the creature could be a throwback to some as-yet-unknown prehistoric species. . . ."

Lex felt a sudden breeze blow past him. When he turned, Clark was gone.

"Clark?" Sighing, he put down his Tynant bottle, poured two fingers of Scotch from the nearby decanter, and lifted his glass to the TV. "Here's to Smallville."

Upstream on the Kansas River, just past Grandville, two fishermen maneuvered their aging boat around a small island. The older of the two dragged a large, heavy bundle up against the boat's railing.

"Give me a hand with this net, Andy, will ya? Radio says Big Fin's on the way." He chuckled. "If anything will catch that sucker, this will. Can't believe all the guys who've wasted years trying to land a fish that size with just a little pole."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Pop. I still think this is crazy, but whatever." Andy grabbed one end of the steel netting and peered at the little weights attached to one end. "Hey, what's with all those green rocks?"

"Ran out of lead weights. We'll need lots of extra ballast to bring that monster down, and those rocks are extra-heavy." He waved his hand in the general direction of the island. "Plenty of them over there."

Not even the News 11 'copter spotted the blur along the river's bank as Clark sped toward Grandville. Seconds after leaving Lex, he materialized close to the water, shielded from view by a small mass of bushes. He spotted Big Fin very visibly speeding further upstream, maneuvering around the small islands and sand bars that dotted the broad stream at this point of the river. As quickly as possible, Clark dove in and kicked against the current, but even he found it hard to overtake the big fish. Ahead, he could barely make out something swaying in the murky water. . . .

Above Clark on the surface, the fishing net nearly ripped out of an astonished Andy's hands. "Pop! We got something! Come help!"

Swimming closer tothe boat, Clark watched in horror as Big Fin struggled in the net. Even worse was the sickeningly familiar pain that hit the pit of his stomach and drained strength from his body. With the last shreds of his power, he grabbed the steel cords and ripped them apart, setting the creature free.

But Big Fin didn't swim away. He circled Clark, nudging him, as if trying to push him away from the string of green rocks that were now glowing so brightly on the bottom of the net.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Andy and his father stared at the shredded remnants of their super-strong steel net. They both gulped. "Boy?" "Yeah, Pop?" "I think we've had enough fishing for one day. Let's go ashore—and the first beer's on me." "Sure thing, Pop. Second, third and fourth's on me."

Deep in the muddy water, the big fish stubbornly pushed Clark steadily away from the green rocks. Clark threw a shaky arm around him, and the two moved gradually upward until, at long last, they broke the surface.

Clark gasped for breath, still hanging on to Big Fin. "Just get me to that island, OK, big guy?" They headed slowly for the nearest sandy islet, which was dotted with trees and low brush, and Clark dragged himself painfully onto the small, rocky beach. In the distance his weak eyesight could just make out the fuzzy shape of a small fishing boat heading away, toward the far shore. Much closer, on the beach where he lay, glittered dozens of tiny green pebbles.

Clark's head thudded against the soft sand. "Someone….help," he whispered, before he slid into unconsciousness.

Just offshore, a large tail flipped upward, dove, and disappeared.

Since Clark's abrupt disappearance, Lex had spent the last few hours riveted to the TV in his den, listening to the frequent "breaking" updates on the legendary fish. Apparently, the announcer declared, the creature had disappeared without a trace. Apart from a brief interview with two rather drunken fisherman who claimed to have "almost" landed him, there was no word on either Big Fin or Clark. At least, Lex reflected, the developing story had drawn away the news-hungry hordes that had surrounded his house that morning. So why, he wondered, did he feel so uneasy?

His cell phone buzzed just as he was about to pour another Scotch. When he saw Clark's name on the phone's caller ID, he grabbed it quickly.

"What's going on, Clark? Are you OK?"

But, to his surprise, the voice on the other end wasn't Clark's. "Lex?" The question sounded almost hesitant. "Um, this is Chloe. Mrs. Kent gave me Clark's phone—I figured you'd be more likely to answer a call from him than one from me."

She had a point, Lex thought, but it still didn't explain anything. "In that case, I repeat my question. What's going on?"

The answer came in a rush. "I think Clark's in trouble. I've been looking everywhere with no luck, and I found Flipper—I mean Big Fin--back at the swimming hole making a huge fuss. I need your help." There was a brief pause. "Of course, I'll understand if you can't. . . ."

"What do you want me to do?"

Chloe caught her breath. "Do you own a really fast boat?"

In less than an hour, a sleek racing boat was moored on the riverbank near the Kent swimming hole. Lex, sitting at the wheel with crossed arms, was leveling his very best death glare on Chloe Sullivan.

"No."

It secretly impressed Lex that the dreaded Luthor glare, which routinely struck fear in the hearts of business rivals and (on occasion) high-ranking politicians, left Chloe completely unmoved. She held up the plaid bundle in her arms. "Just about every reporter on the _Inquisitor_ staff is combing the river right now, Lex—and there are even a few people from the _Daily Planet_. Are you telling me you _want_ them to catch you out there? Huh. I didn't think you were that publicity-hungry." She dumped the clothes in his lap.

"I'm only here because I want to help Clark," Lex shot back. "And, so far, I haven't heard how this is going to accomplish that goal." He shook out the plaid shirt, which was huge.

"It's Clark's. I got it from Mrs. Kent—she's worried too, Lex. Go ahead, put it on, it won't bite. Oh, and to complete the disguise, you'll need to cover your head, of course." She held out a big blue cap with "HOOTERS" embroidered on it in bright red script, and grinned at him. "It's Mr. Kent's. I think Mrs. Kent was happy to get rid of it."

"_Jonathan Kent_ goes to _Hooters_? I think that may just be the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard in this town."

"Mrs. Kent says Pete's dad gave the hat to him, and that he hates to throw anything away."

"Uh-huh. Hey!" He started in surprise as Chloe reached over quickly and fitted the cap over his smooth scalp. "It's a little big," she said, eyeing him critically, "but it hides the essentials."

Lex scowled as he adjusted the offending cap, but Chloe noticed that he made no effort to remove it. Her mocking grin warmed into a friendly smile.

"If anyone in Metropolis sees me like this," he grumbled, "I'll never be able to show my face in public again."

"Quit complaining. We've got to get moving."

"Fine, but where are we going?"

Lex jumped again as Chloe whistled sharply. "Flipper! Show time!"

Next to the boat a series of ripples appeared, and a large black fin emerged close to Lex. He could just make out the familiar, huge shape swaying lazily below the surface as it headed closer to the river's main current. There, it hovered as if waiting. Big Fin's head rose above the waves for a split-second. Lex had the uncomfortable feeling that the fish had popped up just to get a look at him.

He listened as Chloe continued, "I know this'll sound dumb, but…I have a feeling Clark's in danger, and I think Flipper knows where Clark is. It's worth a try."

Lex groaned. "Are you really going to say what I _think_ you're going to say?"

Chloe's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Uh-huh. Follow that fish."

Flipper led them on a fast but roundabout course upriver, this time showing only the merest tip of his famous fin above water. Lex and Chloe noticed that he gave a wide berth to the moored boats of the various news crews, scientists, and government officials. If anyone on those boats saw the pair racing past, they presumably thought they were just another couple enjoying a late afternoon outing. At any rate, no one bothered them as they covered the miles upstream toward Grandville.

By the time they reached the river's broadest point, they were maneuvering past dozens of tiny islands and the shadows were lengthening into evening. The growing darkness made it harder for Lex to keep track of Flipper/Big Fin, although the fish never quite got out of sight. At last, the big creature seemed to stop, circling mid-stream as Lex pulled the boat up next to him.

He looked around. There were no other boats out now, this late in the day, this far up the river. In fact, there didn't seem to be anything worth noticing around here, apart from a single small, brush-covered islet a few yards ahead of them.

"Flipper?" Chloe peered through the growing darkness. "He keeps circling in front of that little island, Lex."

Lex watched the dark fin weave a back-and-forth course closer to the island. "Assuming you're correct in your theory that our friend is taking us to Clark, I'd suggest _there_ might be a good place to start looking." Narrowing his eyes, Lex thought he could see something glittering and green on the water's edge. Looking nearby, he noticed a large, shadowy shape under a scrubby hedge.

"Clark!" Lex put the boat into low gear, bringing it as close as possible to the little beach before he stopped the engines and jumped into the shallow water, completely ignoring the damage done to his four-hundred-dollar Ferragamo loafers. Chloe followed close behind, holding fast to the boat's mooring-line. Lex lifted his unconscious friend and checked anxiously for a pulse.

"He's still breathing, but barely." He exhaled in relief. "Help me get him into the boat."

Flipper joined them again as they headed back downstream. Chloe held Clark's head on her lap and gently touched his face. "He looks really pale, but I don't see any bruises." The object of her concern stirred at her touch and opened his eyes. "Hi, Chloe," he murmured weakly. "Thanks for coming." Slowly he sat up, leaning half on Chloe, and half on the boat's railing, and seemed to notice Lex for the first time. "Thank you too. . .um, Lex?"

"Hey, Clark. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks. But why are you wearing my father's favorite hat?"

The sun had set and crickets were chirping by the time Lex moored his boat on the bank near Flipper's favorite swimming hole. After the adventures of the day, the trio were enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet. Flipper splashed away happily nearby, and if the spray sometimes rained over the boat's occupants, they didn't seem to mind. Lex had (gratefully) removed his plaid shirt and cap and handed them over to Clark.

"I still don't understand what you were doing there, or what happened to you." Lex's raised eyebrows turned it into the gentlest of questions.

Clark dropped his eyes. "Well, like I was telling you, I hitched a ride to Grandville. I got there just in time to see those fisherman cast their nets, so I, um, dove in to stop them. Must've hit my head on something, I guess."

Lex and Chloe looked at each other, and Lex shrugged, closing the subject. "OK. But that still doesn't explain how Big…Flipper, I mean, knew to come back here for help." Flipper leaped out of the water so close to Lex that he practically bumped Lex's shoulder. A second jump came almost as close, before the fish settled down again in the water next to Lex's side of the boat.

"I dunno," Clark answered. "Maybe he's another meteor mutation? He's one of a kind, that's for sure."

Lex's voice was, unexpectedly, sad and soft. "One of a kind? That can be rather lonely. In my experience, at least."

Another spectacular leap by Flipper nearly drenched Lex. Clark laughed. "I think he likes you."

"Great. If I ever decide to run for public office, I can count on the underwater vote."

"C'mon, play with him. Please?"

Lex did his best to assume a dignified pose—which wasn't much, considering he was soaking wet by now. "I wouldn't know what to do. I've never had a pet in my life."

Chloe grinned. "Live and learn, Lex." She handed him Mr. Kent's formerly-favorite cap. "How about a little game of 'fetch'?"

Their laughter rang in the trees as night fell softly. Chloe and Clark sat together, arm in arm. Lex reached out, hesitantly, to stroke Flipper's broad back, and considered the vague possibility that maybe—just maybe—some friendships were worth a few unanswered questions.

**Epilogue**

In a remote corner of Lowell County, acres of untouched woodland marched along the banks of an enormous lake in a line unbroken except for a single grassy clearing, on which a large, well-appointed cabin snugly sat. Smoke rose from the cabin's chimney to scent the early October air with sweet aromas of pine.

Outside, Clark and Chloe stood by the cabin's lakeside dock, admiring the spectacular sunset golds and reds that were mirrored in the lake's quiet waters. In the middle of one golden patch a ripple spread out in circles as a large black fin broke the surface.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Clark said. Chloe nodded.

"I still can't believe that Lex gave all of this to my dad," she remarked. I mean, I know he's your buddy, but—well, he's a Luthor after all. You don't really expect a Luthor to do nice things."

Clark smiled. "Actually, I think it worked out pretty well for everybody. Flipper's got some great new digs, I don't have to worry about him anymore, you and your dad have this gorgeous weekend retreat—and LuthorCorp gets a big tax deduction for starting a nonprofit foundation to preserve 'endangered wildlife.'" With your dad, my dad, and my mother as the independent trustees. Luthor or not, I think Lex _does _like to do nice things sometimes. And, after all, Flipper's pretty special."

The sun's last rays made Chloe's eyes sparkle. "Yeah," she said softly, turning to look straight at Clark. "He _is_ one of a kind."

She held out her hand. "We'd better go in. I think my dad might be burning the marshmallows." Hand in hand, they started up the hill toward the waiting cabin.

Out in the lake, a large tail flipped up, waved, and disappeared into the golden water.

**--FIN--**


End file.
